The Invitation
by Starship Artisan
Summary: This is not the happy-go-lucky story that you're used to. Onesided PruHun; AusHun.


A/N: Experimenting with a bit of a different style with this one… I was trying to pull off sarcasm. Somehow, this also reminds me a bit of the movie 500 Days of Summer… Not sure whether that is good or not.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Warning: Quite a bit foul language.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Hetalia.

* * *

One moment, he had everything together and knew exactly what he wanted; the next; however, his mind became blank.

Why, you may ask? Well, let us start at the beginning.

It was a calm and sunny morning in Gilbert Beilschmidt's humble abode—in other words, Ludwig's basement. The sun was shining; the birds were singing, and clichés abound, indeed! With all of this joyous and euphemistic tell-tale signs of a great day, Gilbert rose from his bed happily—a total and outright contrast from his usually _horrendous_ attitude in the morning. To make matters worse, it was before noon! Shocking, I know! In the name of all that is holy, what is going on?

Why, can't you see? The boy is in love!

In a pure and _absolutely _coincidental revelation (not a convenient plot device, move along), he found out that he loved his long-time best friend, Elizabeta Héderváry. He didn't know how or why, but when they brushed shoulders, he knew.

Oh boy, did he know.

This had happened a mere few days ago, but ever since, he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Ever since, he has been trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say to confess his complete and undying affection, and all that other sappy bullshit that he had seen in movies. Not to say that he watched them, oh heaven no! He was far too _manly _for chick flicks.

So, he pretty much said "fuck it!" and made it up as he went.

He got all spruced up in nice clothing—a bit overdressed if you ask me—and held excellent posture; he was trying to impress like the complete gentleman that he thinks himself to be, after all! When he entered the living room, Ludwig gave him a very bewildered look.

"What's the occasion, bruder?"

Gilbert flashed him a grin, "Today is the day! She will know how I feel and will not be able to resist my impeccable charm, dashing good looks, and _awesome_ personality!"

Now, Ludwig isn't stupid; however, his brain couldn't seem to process this information quick enough, making it so he had no idea who his brother was referring to. So, he simply replied with a "that's nice" and left it at that. No need to inflate Gilbert's already massive ego.

But, in that dawn of realization that Gilbert meant Elizabeta, Ludwig shot up from his seat on his armchair. Unfortunately, Gilbert was already out the door and on his way to…

"Oh no."

Alas, he fucked up—big time—and now Gil will have to pay the price…

Gilbert was feeling very giddy and lovesick, though. Nothing could bring him down.

So, this is what brought him to her doorstep, while carrying a large bouquet of flowers, of course, and roses to be exact. He raised his fist for knocking, and rapped on the door loudly and with force. Sure enough, he thrust the flowers out as the door opened to reveal the girl who—

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?"

—Roderich.

Being taken aback, he quickly gained his composure and sends back a witty retort.

"I could say the same to you! What, do you need her to defend your ass again?"

He blinks in surprise at the assumption, and asks innocently, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About the wedding."

"Of course I knew about that! I could never forget the great divorce of 1919!" Gilbert punctuated his words with laughter, but Roderich only rewarded him with a blank stare.

"No… not that one…" He muttered to himself, and Gilbert could make out something along the lines of an invitation being sent out, but Gilbert didn't really pay much attention. Roderich wasn't someone who he cared about.

Although, anticipating where this was going, he continued on carefully. "Which one?" He questioned.

"The upcoming one." He answered back cryptically, but the albino caught on and started to panic—internally, of course. He would not wear his heart on his sleeve in front of the Austrian, so to speak.

"Between who?" He asked shakily, and Roderich only shook his head before closing the door in his face, but it was done gently. Gilbert stood on the porch in silence, eyes wide and staring at the thick wooden barrier between him and her home. Realizing the gravity of the situation, he turned around silently and calmly walked back to his house, but not before tripping down the steps clumsily and falling flat on his face in the dirt. But by this point, he didn't care.

And because Mother Nature is a bitch, the skies opened up and let loose its tears, leaving Gilbert to walk in the rains of anguish.

Returning home drenched from head to toe, he took off his shoes and ignored the puddle that was forming under his feet in the hallway—he ignored his brother's hasty greeting and then knowing concern—and went to his room.

Ludwig watched his older brother sulk, and he knew that withholding the wedding invitation until the time was right was a _very_ bad idea, after all.

* * *

A/N: A bit short, I know, but I kind of like it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
